Furia Gaudioso
by sapphicGarland
Summary: ((JohnKat)) /story/71573426-furia-gaudioso John's joy mixes with Karkat's fury to create a beautifully caliginous melody of Furia Gaudioso I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK OR IT'S CHARACTERS That's all Andrew Hussie's brilliance


karkat followed the sound of the strange noises, a beautiful Gaudioso melody floating down the halls. Not that the troll knew what it was. He opened the door to find John, swaying along to the adagietto tempo. Karkat watched for a few moments, and found that each time John pressed his finger to a white or black key, the weird machine would produce a different sound. The troll couldn't help but walk forward.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

John jumped, and stopped the music, Karkat's Agitato voice contradicting his apaisé melody.

"Karkat! You scared me!" He yelled, his laugh letting out festivamente notes that were music to the usually fucoso troll.

"WHAT IS THAT?" He asked again, pointing to the strange device. "Oh, it's a piano! my dad taught me how to play it! would you like to learn?" Karkat gave him a strange look before finally nodding. "I guess..."

"Great!" John grinned that stupid grin he had that Karkat hated but couldn't live without. "Sit down, we can start with a simple song." Karkat reluctantly complied, sitting next to the to boy, who had way to much slancio according to the troll. "Okay, maybe we should start with something a little adagio, like this." He started to play a rather slow song,. Karkat paid close attention to where John's fingers were moving, wanting to get it right. When the human was fine, he turned back to the troll. "Okay, now you go."

Karkat nodded lento, turning to the white and black keys. He did pretty well in John's mind, who smiled as he watched Karkat stringendo get the hang of the strange new instrument. He did mess up a few parts, but realised his mistakes rather quickly and fixed them. Karkat frowned at how many mistakes he did, too many in his mind, however, John grinned, proud of the newbie.

"You just forgot a few notes, so...I think it'd be easier if..." John wrapped his arms carefully around Karkat, who automatically froze. The human guided the other's hands across the piano keys, white skin against grey as the instrument produced the song perfectly. Karkat was too busy trying to figure out what it meant, John touching his hands like this. It wasn't normal for friends. Was this is human way of trying to form a morailgence? Or perhaps...Matespritship? Karkat shook his head and pushed John off.

"What the hell was that Egbert?!" He yelled his voice back to its usual fortissimo voice.

"Um...I-I was just guiding your-"

"Well, don't! This is no fucking flushed quadrant proposal, you fucking bulge sucker!"  
John looked at Karkat, confused by the troll's alien language.

"What are you talking about, Karkat?"

The grey boy shook his head, blushing. "You're such a dumbass! I've explained all of this to you, fuckass!"

"Well, I don't remember it! Soooooooory!"

"No! Do not drag your words like that spider bitch!"

John was a little amused by Karkat red face, which he assumed was caused by furia. But Karkat knew otherwise. "Whaaaaaaaat? You meeeeaaaan like thiiiiiiiis?" John laughed softly.

Karkat growled softly, glaring at John, face candy red through grey skin, "you're spending way too much fucking time with that bitch, Egbert!"

"I doooooooon't knoooooooow what youuuuuuuu meeeeaaaannnn?"

Karkat squirmed in his seat, staring at John with a weird expression. At least, it was weird to the human. Trolls would know, however, that it was the obvious look you gave your kissmesis when he was pissing you off. They would think John was pretty stupid to not understand it. And they would be right. John was naive in that moment, and could not possibly expect Karkat stirring emotions to show themselves at _that_ moment.

Grey lips suddenly came crashing down onto pale, John's back hit the piano bench with painful forza.

"You're pissing me off! Was this your intention-?"

"Karkat, wha-"

"Huh?! To piss me off so much we go black?"

"I don't-"

Karkats lips suddenly smashed onto the humans, shutting the confused boy up. After a few minutes, John started to lean in, kissing back. Karkat, surprised by this act, repente sat up. He stared at John in shock, like he was broken from a trance. The troll stood up and left, ignoring Egbert's forte calls for him to wait.


End file.
